Reminding Me, Reminding Her
by Illbehisangel10
Summary: Rated for language and implied sexual content. Tommy and Kim, just after the letter. Tommy is going to try to remind Kim just why they fell in love. I do not own Power Rangers or the characters. Based of Brad Paisley's "Remind Me." I do not own the song.


Long distance is hard. It's hard on me, it's hard on her, and it's hard on our friends. She's chasing her dreams. I couldn't hold her back from that. Then that letter came. That damn letter. I know that she still loves me. But now that she's been gone for so long, I need something to remind her.

We used to not care if people stared. We'd go to the park and sit and kiss under a tree. One of our friends would holler over, "get a room" and we both just laughed. Now she's 3,000 miles away, she says she met someone else and that she doesn't love me like that anymore.

Those afternoons seem so long ago. It's hard to believe that was us. Looking back on it, it seems like I'm watching some other couple, some happy couple who thought they would be together forever. I know she still loves me.

* * *

><p>I've been miserable these past few weeks. I sent a letter to the only man I've ever loved and screwed up everything. But these past few months, we keep saying that we're okay. Things were good, but so far away from each other, how could things be great?<p>

All I could think about was that I was holding him back from happiness. So, what do I do? I break his heart. I write a letter and lie through my teeth. I don't even know how I could write the words; my hand was shaking so badly. But this is for the best, I just don't see how it could work.

I want to feel the way that it felt back then. I'm hoping by setting him free, he can feel that way again, with someone else. It breaks my heart every time I think of that. I don't want him with anyone else.

* * *

><p>Has it been so long? Did she forget the way we'd watch a movie and suddenly not watch the movie? I'd kiss her neck and, gosh, she's so beautiful. She'd smile at me and let go a little giggle. My heart would melt.<p>

We were so in love. It was like we were on fire whenever we were near each other. I always had to be touching her. An arm around the shoulder, a hand at the small of her back, holding her hand in mine.

Even when we were attacked, I knew she could hold her own, she'd been a ranger longer than I had, but I kept an eye on her all the time. That allowed a couple of cheap shots from putties to slip past, but I had to make sure she was safe.

If I could see her one more time, I'd remind her of all of it. I'd remind her of how we just couldn't get enough of being with each other.

* * *

><p>I wonder if he thinks about me like I think about him. Why should he? I'm the one that stupidly ended it, hopefully he's working on moving on. I remember the day I left. We went to kiss good-bye at the airport and we couldn't stop. We both knew it would be hard.<p>

The uncertainty of it all hung in the air and I missed my flight. When we realized it was too late for me to board, he felt so bad. I just looked at him and said, "Hey, Handsome, this means we have one more night."

And what a great night it was. We turned out the lights, but neither of us slept much. We were saying good-bye. Neither of us knew for how long and we just didn't want to let the other go.

* * *

><p>I'm doing this. I'm going to Florida and getting Kim back. Passing through that airport brought up a lot of memories. The day that she missed her flight, we went back to my house and after that amazing night, she woke up in one of my old t-shirts. We had to get her off on another flight and I had to get to work. She made it on this flight, barely, and I was late to work.<p>

I'm sitting on this flight thinking of everything I need to say to her. I want her to feel that way again. I want to hold her close. Everything feels so right when she's in my arms. Maybe she wrote that letter because I just assumed she knew I love her. Was I not showing it enough? At any rate, I'm going to go there and sweep her off her feet.

She'll know how I feel. I'll make sure there's no mistake. If there really is another guy and she's happy, I guess I'll have to accept it, but I'm hoping seeing me will remind her. After all, that morning after missing her flight wasn't the first time seeing her wearing my shirt made me late. We just couldn't control ourselves. I'll get her back.

* * *

><p>I think I'm going crazy. I just did a turn on the beam and I thought I saw Tommy. Why would he be here? How could he be here? Zordon wouldn't just let him up and leave, would he? Well, I just messed up my dismount because I'm thinking about this, but that is definitely him by the door of the gym.<p>

Oh gosh, he's so handsome. And after that horrible letter, he's still smiling and walking toward me. He's always been such a kind person, except when he was under Rita's spell. That doesn't count. But can he really have forgiven me for what I said? That's one of the things that made me fall in love with him.

Oh my, here he comes, "Tommy?"

"Hey ,Beautiful." He was still smiling.

"What are you doing here?" Oh my gosh, oh my gosh, oh my gosh. What if he wants to meet the other guy, what if he wants an explanation? I don't know what to do. I don't know what to say. Seeing him stand in front of me like this, I can't help but be reminded of all of our times together I still have one of his old t-shirts in my closet here.

"Well, I came to remind you. I don't know why you sent the letter, Kim. I'm just having a hard time believing you really love me like a brother or that you could meet someone here in such a short time that he would be able to make you forget about me. But the reason doesn't matter. I'm here to get to you fall in love with me again. Do you remember the way it felt?"

"Of course I remember, Tommy, but it's just not that simple. We're so far apart and –"

"Let me simplify it for you, Kim. I love you. I will do whatever it takes to be with you. The only way you're getting me out of your life is if you can look me in the eye and, believably, tell me that you don't love my anymore."

"You know I can't do that, especially not now. Seeing you here, I could barely do it in a letter."

"Then I'm not losing you, Beautiful." He pulled me into his arms and kissed the top of my head. "Anytime you need me to, I'll remind you why."


End file.
